Dulces
by Gleysita-chan
Summary: La comida de pereo no sabe tan mal "En el fondo yo se que se preocupa" One-shot basado en el spin-off de shingeki no kyojin shingeki! Kyojin! Chuugakkol episodio 5


**Holi a todos .En fin este fanfic toma lugar en shingeki chuugakou cap** **5**. **Si** **no lo has visto no te recomiendo leer lo por que no se como rayos le vas** **a** **entender pero bueno...espero que les guste**

 **Todos los derechos** **a** **la yama creadora de la serie**

" _Dulces_ " (N/A **lo se título patético pero no se me ocurrió otro)**

Se hacía tarde, la secundaría Titan estaba vacía.

 _-*Por que tarda tanto esa idiota*un_ chico de baja estatura estaba apoyado en la pared. Llevaba una hora esperando y esa cuatro ojos no se digna va a salir de él salón de biología. El chico cansó de esperar y habrió la puerta de un golpe

-¡Cuatro ojos idiota es hora de irnos!-grito con impaciencia

Hanji estaba guardando unas cosas en su bolso cuando Levi abrió la puerta. Los dos titanes que ella tenia cautivos lo voltearom aver, el trato de ignorarlos y camino hacia donde estaba la chica.

 **-** ¿Levi? Pensé que te habías ido **-** sonrió confundida. la sonrisa de la chica aveces lo fastidiaba.

 **-** tu eres la que tarda **-** dijo cuando noto algo

 **-** ¿Qué sucede? **-** dijo al sentir la mirada de Levi en ella.

 **-** Tienes sucia la cara **-** el desagrado se mostró en su voz

 **-** Y es que este enano no me perdona nada **-** dijo tocando se la cara -bien vamonos- ambos fueron hacia la salida de instituto **-** sabes a Bean y a Sonny les gusto mucho la comida **-** recordo las caras sonrientes de los Titanes al probarla. Luego empezó a contarle de lo que el club había hecho hoy

El chico no dijo nada y solo la dejo hablar. Tenia en la mente otras cosas. Caminaban por un café cuándo Levi dejo de caminar en seco. Un café de aquellos en los que vendes exquisitos postres y distintos pasteles

 **-** ¿le~vi? Por que paras se nos hara de noche **-** hanji no había notado la forma en la que el chico la había examinado en todo el la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo entrar con el al establecimiento

Hanji estaba desconcertada. Aunque era un bonito lugar no sabia por que habían entrado. A Levi le desagradaban los lugares con demasiada dulzura.

 **-** siéntate **-** fue la orden que le dio Levi al llegar a una mesa en el fondo lejos de las ventanas y de las demás mesas. Hanji se sentó incapaz de objetar y observó como el enano dejaba su bolso ahí y se dirigía a donde estaba un mesero.

Su estómago gruñó...era comprensible después de solo haber comido un poco de la comida para perros que su amigo le trajo y pan barato no erando lo suficiente para sadisfacer su hambre.

 _"Se que en el fondo el se preocupa"_ ella lo sabia a su manera pero lo hacía. Sonrió inconsientemente . Levi volvió y se sentó frente de ella. Ella estaba por preguntarle si habían entrado por que quería llevarle algo a Isabel o algo parecido pero el mesero los interrumpió

 **-** Pastel de fresas con chocolate con una malteada,como lo pidio joven **-** el hombre dejo lo dicho en la mesa y Levi le dijo que se retirará. A Hanji se le desorbitado los ojos. Se vea delicioso

 **-** ¿Qué no piensas comer? no estaremos aqui toda la noche **-** dijo al ver que la baba escuria de la boca de ella.

 **-** ¡¿Es para mi!? **-** dijo anonadada. El chico solo asintió-¡Levi!- el mesero asustado pego un brinco al escuchar a Hanji

 **-** Callate y come **-** dijo seco.

Sin más preámbulo Hanji comenzó a comer o más bien a devorar el sabroso pastel de chocolate.

 **-** ¿Tenias hambre no? **-** su pregunta sonaba irónica pero la verdad es que la había visto dirigir su mano a su estómago más de una vez.

 **-** ¡Eres un enano muy extraño! -exclamó esta su cara estaba llena de crema, ya había terminado su malteada

 **-** Y tu una loca demente **\- l** e devolvió la frace. Una persona normal no soportaria recibir insultos cada día, pero ella toleraba la acidez del pelinegro y el era el único que soprtaba su demencia.

 **-** Es lo más exquisito que eh probado y eso que probé comida de perro y no sabia tan mal **-** soltó una risita

 **-** Tch...al llegar a casa te lavas lo dientes oíste **-** Sabiendo lo descuidada que era necesitaba repetircelo. Ella sonrió despreocupada

 **-** si, si como tu digas, ¿no comerás algo? **-** dijo pregunto con sus labios manchados de chocolate y sus mejillas sonrosadas

 **-** Bien... **-** respondió; tomó una fresa y se la metio a la boca Hanji hizo lo mismo. Naturalmente el no comía esas cosas pero de ves en cuanto probar algo dulce no era malo. algún día probaría algo que es más dulce que una simple fresa. Cuando eso pase se asegurará que la chica delante de el se lave sin falta los dientes y la boca.

Después de todo los labios de la castaña era el dulce que más le apetecía probar a Levi.

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ?!**

 **Yo lo leo** **y** **releo** **y** **siento** **que me** **quedo raro...** c: **mi mente no dio a más**

 **Aunque es solo una pequeña idea que quise desarrollar. Yo se que el se preocupa** a **su modo lo hace. En mi opinión yo creo que si pudo hacer algo por ella después cuando estuvieran solos...no se calmar su hambre de una** u **otra forma 7n7**

 **ame la parodia!**


End file.
